The Beggining of Heroes
by Koollolly
Summary: We know the story about the Sonic group, but how much do we know about their parents? What happened in their past? Follow the story of a young hedgehog known as Sapphire and hear about her life before she gave birth to a legend.


**For those who read my new chapter from "My Little Girl" : Just as I had promised! My new story!**

**Read onwards!**

**This story is about how I had always pictured the parents of the Sonic group, how I pictured their pasts, looks and personalities...**

* * *

Chapter One

It was midnight in Station Square and the full moon shone brightly along with the diamond like stars. Everyone but one was asleep.

A young, eighteen year old hedgehog was standing on top of one of the highest buildings. Her dark blue eyes' scanning the streets for any sign of the Eclipse; but the night was safe so far. She occasionally narrowed her eyes when she heard any noises but they only came from rats. The hedgehog began to pace along the building she was upon. _This just isn't like them..._

She crossed her arms just as her phone began to ring in her pocket. Barley a second passed before she picked it up, her arm merely a blur. "Gem, have you found anything?"

"No I haven't and that wasn't the reason I called" a feminine voice called over the line. "Sapphire, please come home! They're not doing anything. We haven't gotten a wind of them for ages"

"Exactly Gem! They have to be planning something and we need to look out" the dark blue hedgehog girl cried out. "No one else is looking out so I am!"

"Sapphire! I'm not playing around anymore! I order you to get back here now!" the voice yelled sternly, making Sapphire sigh. Gem was the leader of their group so her orders must be obeyed without word.

"Yes Gem, I'll be on my way" she sighed heavily.

"Good girl" Gem said, "Hurry back now"

Sapphire hung up and growled to herself. She knew that the Eclipse was planning something; why would no one believe her? She back flipped of the tall building and allowed the wind to make her feel at peace before turning over and landing on her feet with a soft thud. She crouched on the ground with her hands put out in front of her. She looked around before being completely convinced that the Eclipse was not around.

Sapphire slowly stood up and bolted towards the hide out. She was almost as fast as the wind. Before long she reached what appeared to be a covered hole leading to the sewers, she looked around to make sure that no one was watching before opening up the hole.

She jumped in, making a splashing sound as her green shoes made contact with the ground; making her jeans wet in the process. Sapphire sighed as she made her way to one side of the wall and tapped the wall eight times. Her group agreed that three taps was way too obvious so they made the number eight.

A small hole appeared and a golden eye studied the blue girl before opening up a much larger hole in the wall, revealing a golden fox girl who smiled, "Finally! She comes home after feeding on the innocent!" she said in a haunting way.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "Quit it Hazel" she said with a grin as she made her way in. Hazel was her best friend and had developed a joke that Sapphire was a vampire seeing as how she always spended her night outside and slept during the day.

"So how much blood did you suck tonight?"

Sapphire sighed with a smile, "Unfortunately, none from the Eclipse"

"Wait! You really drink blood?" a young voice cried out in horror. Sapphire smiled, a young rabbit was staring at her with wide fearful eyes. "No Vanilla, it's only a joke" she assured the ten year old girl. Vanilla was the youngest of the group.

"Oh, okay! Anyway, Gem is waiting for you" she squeaked in her high voice. Sapphire groaned, "Isn't she always?" she mumbled before making her way into the main room. The room was filled with many computers, all used for crime and tracking for the Eclipse. On one of the largest computers were two of the youngest boys. A young brown fox was working like a nutter and a young yellow rabbit was watching him with interest, clearly learning of the master of smartness.

"Hi Milo" Sapphire said to the fox, "Hi Hopper" she said to the rabbit. They both looked up and smiled, "Hey Saph! Still no sign of the Eclipse?" Milo asked.

"Not tonight" she said before continuing her way towards a bright pink bat who was arguing with a white bat. The white one seemed to be begging for the pink one to sleep.

"Boulder! I'm perfectly fine, jeez! Oh, hello Sapphire" the pink bat greeted, pushing the white bat, Boulder, away. Sapphire bowed her head, "Hello Gem, I'm back"

"Yes, I see" the pink bat said with a frown, "Sapphire, I told you a hundred times not to leave this place without my permission"

"Gem, I know that they are planning something! Why won't you let me go?"

"Because these are dangerous time" Gem snapped at the blue hedgehog, "They are hunting us down because of our hate for them, I don't want to lose a member of my team. Not only would that leave us with one less member, it would leave us with so much depression! We don't want to lose you Sapphire; if I was to leave everyone would vote for you as the next leader. We all love you too much"

Sapphire nodded, "I understand Gem and I'm sorry"

"Good, now I suggest- oof!" Gem groaned as she clutched at her stomach. Boulder immediately jumped to her side while Sapphire giggled at his anxious face.

"Gem, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Boulder relax!" Gem laughed, "It's only the baby kicking" she said as she rubbed her round stomach that had been in the process for about four and a half months. Boulder took deep breaths, "Okay, okay"

Gem giggled, "As I was saying Sapphire, you should get some rest"

Sapphire sighed, "Yes Gem" she waved to everyone in the room before making her way to the door which led to the bedrooms. She opened the door and screamed in shock as she came nose to nose with a red hedgehog who was grinning.

Everyone started laughing at her, Sapphire groaned, "Riley, go away! I need to get to my bedroom"

"What's the rush Saph?" he grinned, "Do you need help changing into your PJ's"

Sapphire slapped him across the face, "You perv!" she yelled as she pushed her way past the red hedgehog and cringed at the laughing behind her. As she looked up in front of her, there was a white hedgehog girl with bright green eyes sharing a sympathetic look with her best friend, "Is he stalking you again?"

"Ugh! He always is!" Sapphire growled, "Bell, why do you think he wants to torture me so much?"

"He doesn't want to torture you" Bell said, "He just likes you, a lot" she finished with a sigh. Sapphire smiled in guilt, Bell really liked Riley but he was too busy with staring at Sapphire. Sapphire gave her friend a hug, "Hey, it'll all work out! Trust me!" she said with encouragement.

Bell smiled, "You're right! I just have to try harder!" she said making her way to the computer room, making Sapphire shudder slightly. If those two ever had a kid then she would feel quite sorry for their love interest.

Sapphire walked up to her room, pausing only to close the bedroom door of two sleeping echidnas that held each other in their arms. Sapphire changed into her light blue sleeping dress and jumped onto her bed, she switchec her light off and closed her eyes; only after staring at the picture of her friends on the wall.

Sapphire smiled, Gem was right. To lose a member would be heart wrenching, they were all family after all no matter how much they loved or hated eachother.

* * *

**I know that it was really crappy but I kinda rushed. I promised you guys a new story and my dinner is almost up and I had to finish this before it was shut down time! I promise a better chapter next time!**

**So who do you think are the parents of who? Big hugs for those who are right, I'll tell you if you were right or wrong! And who is this strange group? The Eclipse... hmmmmm. Well, I know who they are and you'll just have to wait. I promise a better chapter next time!**

**See ya later! Review if u wanna! They make me smile :)**


End file.
